


Third Wheel

by Spettrocoli



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spettrocoli/pseuds/Spettrocoli
Summary: You and Chris always are Noora and William’s third wheel so you get to spend a lot of time together.





	Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so feel free to correct any mistake and I would love to know what do you think about it.

“… and so I told her that’s not how it works and...” Chris’ story was interrupted by the arrive of Noora who threw herself at William to kiss him. You were just a couple of step behind her. Your eyes met Chris’ and he rolled them while you gave him an apologetic smile. This scene wasn’t new to the two of you; it happened every day, sometimes even multiple times. Since William and Noora got together, it was almost impossible to take them apart; they spent a lot of time together, mostly making out. You and Chris, being their best friends, were always the third wheel. You were both very happy for your best friends but sometimes it really got on your nerves. The good thing was that you got to spend a lot of time with Chris which, you soon discovered, wasn’t so bad. He wasn’t the fuckboy everyone knew, well not only, at least. He was a very smart guy and it was easy to talk to him. You were surprised when you found out how many things you two had in common.  
Chris pulled a face to make you laugh and he almost succeeded. You snorted trying to keep yourself from laughing out loud but that wasn’t enough since both Noora and William looked at you interrogatively. Chris averted his gaze pretending it wasn’t his fault and you looked desperately for something to say when the bell rang signalling the end of the break and saving you. Noora and William kissed again and you greeted Chris who waved back with a little smile. Your stomach gave a strange squeeze and you cursed yourself for forgetting your snack at home. You and Noora left the boys to go to your next class.  
You didn’t notice but William was looking at Chris with an amused smile. When you and Noora entered the building, Chris finally turned to face William and noticed his expression. “What?” he asked and William only mimicked the way he had waved at you and he run away laughing when his friend started chasing him.

You and Noora had left Eva’s house not long before and you were going home. On your way to Noora’s house you passed by William’s and your best friend looked at you with her best puppy eyes.  
“No” you simply said, shaking your head.  
“Please...”  
“You can go to see him but I’m going home” you said firmly.  
“But Chris will be there too” Noora knew what to say to convince you.  
“And so what?”  
“And you don’t want him to be the third wheel, at least not alone” she replied with a knowing smile.  
You rolled your eyes. “Fine! But if Chris is not here, I’m going home” you surrendered following her.  
Chris was there, sat in front of the TV with the controller in his hands, a videogame paused on the screen and not really happy to see Noora. He was on the verge of taking his things and heading home when you took off your coat abandoning it on a chair before sitting on the sofa next to him.  
“What were you playing?” you asked pointing at the big screen.  
“Mortal Kombat, do you want to try?” he offered you the other controller which you gladly accepted.

One hour and several fights later, you were still on the sofa, bragging about your umpteenth victory over Chris, Noora and William had disappeared in his room long time ago.  
“Where did you learn to play?” Chris asked, finally accepting the defeat and giving up.  
“At home,” you stated simply. “I like to play video games” you added shrugging.  
Chris opened his mouth to say something when you heard a moan coming from the room and you both started laughing.  
“Does it happen often?” you asked curiously while Chris was turning off the TV.  
“What?”  
“You being the third wheel” you replied simply.  
“Well, now more than ever” he confessed with a sigh sitting again on the sofa. “What about you? Do you do that often?”  
You nodded. “All the times: with Noora, with Eva, with Vilde... Everyone” you replied with a sad smile.  
“Do they do the same for you?” he asked cautious noticing your shift in mood.  
“It isn’t necessary”  
“What do you mean?” he asked confused.  
“That I don’t... That I’m not what guys look for” you explained with a resigned gesture of your hand.  
“Bullshit” he snorted. “You are smart and gorgeous” he said sincerely, looking in your brilliant eyes.  
You snorted lowering you gaze. “You only say so to make me feel better” you retorted.  
He shook his head. “No, I really think you are.”  
“Thanks” you replied unconvinced. He noticed but he didn’t comment.  
“Come on, I’ll take you home” he said with a sweet smile. You nodded and quickly typed a message to inform Noora that you were leaving.

On the way home you talked about nothing in particular but you laughed a lot.  
“Here we are” he said stopping in front of your house. You felt a pang in your chest, sad that you had to leave him already; you were having a good time together.  
“Thanks Chris” you said with a smile.  
“Thank you for keeping me company and not leaving me alone being the third wheel” he replied with a wink.  
“That’s what friends do” you said shrugging.  
“Is this you friendzoning me?” he asked jokingly making you laugh. “By the way, I was serious when I said that you are gorgeous and smart. You are a wonderful girl and boys don’t know what they are missing” he said seriously.  
“Thanks” you murmured blushing and hiding your face in your big scarf to avoid him noticing.  
He smiled and opened his arms to invite you to hug him and you didn’t think about it twice.  
It was the first time you hugged him and it was surprisingly nice. You felt the need to stay like that just a minute longer but he let you go too soon. Distancing himself just enough to look at you in the eyes and for half second you thought he would kiss you. He did. He kissed your forehead and you were terribly disappointed. You missed it, my lips are way lower, you screamed in your mind. You only smiled and let him go.  
“Goodnight” you whispered.  
“‘Night”  
It was only when you were climbing the stairs that your head stopped spinning and you came out of your trance. Did you really expect the greatest fuckboy of the school to kiss you because he had feelings for you and not because he just wanted to add a girl to the never-ending list? And since when you wanted to kiss Chris?  
You shook your head. It only happened because he is a handsome boy and he is actually a nice person and we had a moment out there, or maybe I did. You said to yourself while bustling about with the keys to open the door which opened by itself before you could find the right key.  
You lifted your gaze and looked at your mom. “Hi mom” you said with a smile that wasn’t reciprocated.  
“You are late, you said you would be back hours ago, and who is that guy?” she said not even greeting you.  
You sighed and entered. “I was coming home with Noora and she wanted to stop by at her boyfriend’s house, I thought it would be just a minute to greet him and then go home but she ended up staying there and his best friend offered to walk me home” you explained taking your shoes and coat off.  
“Fine, but you have to tell me when you come home later, I was worried, you didn’t even pick up my calls” she said worried.  
You took your phone out of your pocket and looked at it noticing at least six calls and three messages from your mom, two from your dad, a message from Noora and more than fifty messages in the group chat. You sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t hear it” you said feeling sorry.  
“It’s for the next time” she said sighing. “Come on, dinner is ready.” 

“So, you went home with Chris, yesterday?” Noora asked you sitting at your usual table in the cafeteria, a malicious smile on her painted lips.  
Vilde abruptly stopped talking and all the girls looked at you curiously.  
“Hi to you too” you said sarcastic, not taking your eyes away from your rice. Silence.  
You raised your eyes and looked back at them. “What?”  
“Wait, are we talking about Penetrator Chris, right?” Chris asked.  
“Obviously we are” Vilde replied.  
“What happened?” Eva asked ignoring them.  
“Nothing happened” you replied with a deadpan expression.  
“Yesterday, when we left your house, we stopped at William’s and Chris was there and Y/N went home with him because I stayed there” Noora explained with the same smile.  
The girls, who for a moment had taken their attention away from you to listen to your best friend, looked at you wide-eyed.  
“Don’t look at me like that, he only offered to take me home because it was late and we don’t live too far from each other” you said like it was the most obvious thing, and it was for you.  
“It’s Penetrator Chris we are talking about, he doesn’t walk girls home unless it is to fuck them” Sana interjected.  
You rolled your eyes. “We didn’t fuck. He left me in front of my house and that’s it.”  
Vilde opened her mouth to talk but something caught her eye. All of you looked in the same direction and saw Chris entering the cafeteria. Silence fell and you looked around to see if people really shut up when he walked inside or if it was just you impression. You were surprised to find out that people actually stopped talking and were looking at him. Soon people resumed their conversations from where they had left them and you took your gaze back to him who was heading towards you. Wait, what?  
“Hey” he nodded at you with a smile.  
“Hi” you replied coolly, sensing Vilde at your left looking at him with wide eyes and mouth agape.  
“I was wondering if you would like to come at my house and play video games sometime, I clearly need some exercise” he smiled.  
“Sure, whenever you want, just text me” you replied shrugging.  
“I... would need your number to do so” he said extracting the phone from his pocket and handing it to you.  
You quickly inserted your number and saved it, giving him back the phone with a smile.  
“Thanks see you.”  
“Bye.”  
He left nodding at the girls as a greeting. They waited till he was far enough before erupting in giggles.  
“Shh... Stop it!” you tried to shut them up without much success.  
“Play video games... Sure” commented Sana.  
“He just asked your number” Eva stated the obvious.  
“I didn’t notice” you deadpanned. Your eyes fell on Noora who was looking at you again with that malicious grin. You were surprised, she was never like that, she wasn’t the one who always wants to talk about boys. You shook your head.

It was almost Christmas and you were carrying around the city heavy bags full of presents after a morning of shopping. You were satisfied with yourself; you had a present for everyone. You had presents even for Chris and William, even though you didn’t know if you should have bought them. You weren’t that close after all.  
You were tired and you needed the toilet very bad, so on your way back home, passing by William’s house, you decided to try your luck and stop to ask him to use his toilet. You were lucky, he was home and he let you inside.  
“Noora is not...” he started saying opening the door of his apartment before you interrupted him. “I need the toilet” you said leaving the bags on the ground and taking off your coat and shoes quickly. “Chris is showering...” he informed you before watching you hurry to the bathroom anyway with an amused smile on his lips. He followed you in the hallway wanting to witness the scene. You seemed very desperate.  
“Chris, open up!” you started knocking repeatedly at the door. “I don’t care if you’re showering, masturbating or I don’t know, I just need to poop so bad that if you don’t open right now, I will explode and stain the corridor!” you shouted hearing a laugh from both William who was almost crying for the laughs and Chris.  
You heard the key and the door opened right after. “Poop?” Chris asked with an amused smile, letting you in. You covered your eyes so you wouldn’t catch a glimpse of his nudity and headed for the toilet.  
He soon finished showering and covered himself with a towel.  
“You can open your eyes now.”  
You peeked between your fingers, making sure he was covered, and when you saw him looking at you with the same amused smile he had before and a towel hanging on his hips, you decided it was safe enough to open your eyes.  
It wasn’t that safe, anyway. Chris was there, only a towel covering part of his body, and countless drops of water rolling down his abs. You tried to concentrate on the tiles under your feet.  
“So your toilet is broken or something?” he asked styling his hair, not minding the fact that you were using the toilet.  
“Mh... No, I was buying presents for Christmas, my house is further and I couldn’t resist anymore.”  
“Oh... did you buy me a present?” he asked jokingly, clearly not expecting a positive answer.  
“Actually... yes” you replied not looking at him. He was surprised, you could feel that without looking at him because he fell silent for a moment, he clearly didn’t know what to say.  
You finished all you had to do and went to wash your hands.  
“So... what is it?” he asked curious.  
You looked at him confused “What?”  
“My present.”  
“I’m not telling you.”  
“Why?” he asked while you dried your hands.  
“Because it is a surprise” you replied before leaving the bathroom.  
“If you wait for me I can give you a lift home” he informed you before closing the door.  
You didn’t know if you wanted to accept his offer, that morning had already been awkward enough and you had spent a total of five minutes with him. Your gaze fell on the bags and you decided that it wasn’t a bad idea to accept, after all. You waited for Chris talking with William.  
“Is it big?” Chris asked out of the blue entering the living room, now dressed. You and William looked at him with matching confused expressions. “My present!” he clarified.  
You shook your head. “Sure not as much as your ego” you replied making them laugh. You put your coat and shoes on, thanking William and picking three of the bags from the floor, leaving the other two for Chris to take. He peeked in the bags.  
“Is the red dress” you told him, causing him to snort and William to laugh.  
On the way to your house, Chris kept pestering you with questions about his present.  
“Did you get me one?” you asked finally, tired of all his questions.  
“I haven’t bought any Christmas present yet.”  
He stopped the car in front of your house. “Thanks Chris and sorry for... for interrupting your shower” you said embarrassed.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll help you with the bags” he got out of the car before you could protest. You followed. “You don’t need to” you assured him taking the bags he wasn’t already holding.  
“Come on” he signalled you to precede him to open the door. You rolled your eyes at his stubbornness but you melted a little inside.  
He took your bags up to your floor. “Thank you, you can leave them here, I’m sure I can take them inside without too much effort.”  
“You’re not inviting me to come inside?” he asked jokingly pretending to be hurt.  
You were about to say that your parents were home when the door opened revealing your dad. “I thought I heard someone talking” he commented.  
“Hi dad” you said giving a hint of a smile. It seemed to draw your mom’s attention and she also came to the door, a tea cloth still in her hand. “Hi sweetie” she said before noticing Chris and smiling to him. “And you are...?”  
“Christoffer” he hurried to say, offering his hand to her who shook it pleased and then to your dad who did the same. “Well, Christoffer, do you want to stay for lunch?” your mom asked with a smile.  
“No, he was going home, his parents are waiting for him” you interjected hurriedly. “Bye, Chris”  
Chris tried to hold back an amused smile. “Yes, I have to go but thank you, maybe another time” he said smiling politely at your parents.  
“Sure, whenever you want” your mom said smiling. “It would be a pleasure to have you as our guest” your father added.  
“It would be my honour” Chris replied smiling, you glared at him who luckily got the hint.  
“Well... I’d better be going. It was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Y/L/N” he said smiling, then, just before going, he kissed your cheek and your mind went nuts. It was the first time he kissed you on the cheek and he did it in front of your parents, that little bastard. You blushed, terribly aware of the presence of your parents in front of you and of Chris’ lips on your skin. It lasted too long to be in front of your parents and definitely not enough for your likings but it ended.  
“Bye, see you on Monday.”  
“Bye” you whispered still shocked, following him down the stairs with your gaze. When he finally disappeared, you looked back at you parents and blushed violently. “He... is just a friend” you hurried to clarify while your parents nodded unconvinced. “Sure” “Obviously”  
You rolled your eyes and picked up the bags taking them inside. You heard the ringtone of an incoming message and you took your phone from your pocket to look at it. An unknown number had texted you. You unblocked the phone confused to read the entire message.

Unknown number:  
It’s because of my present that the bags were so heavy?

You snorted and quickly saved the number before answering.

To P-Chris:  
I forgot it at William’s

You didn’t have to wait long before receiving a new message.

From P-Chris:  
You didn’t 

To P-Chris:  
I didn’t 

From P-Chris:  
Pity, I could have just asked him what it is

You smiled at that but before you could answer, your mother called you for lunch and you had to leave your phone.

“So, Frankenstein was an epistolary novel” Noora repeated laying on your bed playing with a pencil, the English literature book open in front of her. You nodded while revising your notes sit on the floor with the back against the bed. Your phone chimed with a new message on the floor next to you and you looked briefly at it to see who it was. You took the phone and unblocked it.

From P-Chris:  
Are you ignoring me hoping I will stop with the questions about my present? Not happening.

You snorted and typed quickly an answer.

To P-Chris:  
Patience is a virtue

“Y/N, are you listening to me?” Noora asked earning a nod from you, your eyes still glued on the screen waiting for an answer.

From P-Chris:  
What is patience? A new cocktail?

To P-Chris:  
You will find out soon enough

“... and Mary Shelley had an affair with Shakespeare” you nodded without paying attention to what your friend was saying. “Y/N you’re not listening to me!” she complained. “Who are you texting with?” she asked trying to see the screen of your phone.  
“Chris, she said she isn’t ready for English tomorrow” you lied blocking your phone and putting it away so that she wouldn’t see it.  
“Chris? So what does the P stand for?” she asked, already knowing the answer. “It stands for Poop” you said with a plain tone, as if you were discussing the weather.  
You had just gone back to studying when your mom asked you if you wanted to have a break and eat something. You both accepted gladly, Noora followed your mom to the kitchen while you went to the toilet before heading there as well.

From P-Chris:  
Will I have my present just as soon?

To P-Chris:  
You will have to wait longer for that.

When you entered the kitchen, Noora looked at you wide-eyed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“What?” you asked confused, still at the door.  
“Chris brought you home again”  
You sighed and sat at the table. “He was just being nice” you stated.  
“He was very nice” your mom commented.  
“Mom!”  
“What? It’s true” she shrugged and gave you a cup of tea.  
“Okay, but where did you meet him?” Noora interjected curious.  
“Yesterday I bought Christmas presents and I needed the toilet so I stopped by at William’s because it was closer and Chris was there, and since the bags were heavy he offered to give me a lift.” You sipped your tea thoughtful. “Even though I suspect he did it because he wanted to find out about his present...” you added.  
“You got him a present?” Noora asked surprised.  
“Yeah, I thought it was a nice thing to do, I got one for William too” you replied shrugging.  
Your phone chimed but before you could take it, Noora did. “Is that him?” she looked at the screen. “Oh yes, it’s him! He says you are a tease” she read the message before you could grab it from her hand.  
Your mom looked at you interrogatively and Noora voiced her confusion. “Why would you say that? You are not..., are you?”  
“No, we are not, Jesus!” you retorted. “I just don’t want to tell him about his present, that’s all” you explained rolling your eyes and leaving the kitchen, leaving your tea almost untouched on the table.

“I’m just saying that I think he might have feelings for you as well” Noora insisted.  
“But I don’t have feelings for him” you repeated stubbornly. She rolled her eyes not believing you. “There is nothing bad if you do” she said patiently. The argument had been going on for the whole morning. Now you were in the cafeteria during the lunch break waiting for the other girls to join you.  
“There is, because he is the greatest fuckboy of the entire school. He is not going to change for me, for him it will always be fucking with no feelings, so I can’t fall for him” you clarified ending the discussion when you saw the girls approaching.

It was the third time that day that you walked by Chris and he didn’t wave back when you greeted him. The first time you thought it was because he hadn’t seen you, the second time because he was in hurry, but the third time you were sure he had looked in the other direction as soon as he had seen you. Your doubts were confirmed when you went with Noora to meet William. As soon as Chris spotted you, he left without a word, leaving you being the third wheel all alone. Was he really that angry at you for not telling him what the present was? You were determined to find out but for the rest of the day you were unable to catch him. You decided you would confront him that night at the birthday party of one of the Penetrators. That was easier told than done. When you arrived at the party there were so many people already and many of them were drunk that it was impossible for you to find him. After an hour of looking around and asking, you gave up, maybe he wasn’t there. You couldn’t even find William, even though you were sure he was making out with Noora somewhere. You sat on a couch with a bottle of beer in your hand, right next to a couple making out. You sipped your beer slowly, looking around to see if you could find at least one of your friends but it was useless, there were too many people. You had almost given up when you spotted Eva’s red hair. She seemed to be making out with someone but you couldn’t see who it was. You sighed and got up to leave. You headed for the door but it was impossible to cross the room, so you had to walk near the wall and pass near Eva and the boy pressed to it. When you got nearer you saw that someone else was kissing him and a third girl was dedicating her attention to his neck. You had a terrible feeling. You didn’t want to see who the boy was but you had to go near them to reach the exit. You tried to avoid looking at them but you couldn’t help it, your gaze fell on his face and in one second you regretted everything you had done in the last weeks, especially going to that stupid party. Chris was there, kissing three girls at the same time like it was normal. And probably it was for him. You had said it yourself: he was the greatest fuckboy of the school. Before you could realize, you were running outside, the bottle still in your hand and tears forming in your eyes. You stopped running only when you were far away from that house. You had to accept you had feelings for Chris in the worst way possible. Still crying, you took the bottle to your lips and drank it, too quickly for your standards. When you finished it, minutes later, you felt light-headed and totally drained of your energies. You were so tired and it was so cold outside, the temperature was way below the zero and you noticed you had forgotten your coat, with keys and phone in it. Great!  
You headed home, hoping your parents were still awake.  
Your father opened the door sleepy, not really understanding what was going on, which spared you any question. You went directly to your room and threw yourself on the bed still crying. You stayed like that till the sunrise, when you finally fell in a restless sleep. You didn’t even register your mother coming to wake you up.  
“It’s late; you have to go to school.”  
“I’m sick” you replied without opening your eyes before falling asleep again.  
You woke up in the afternoon; you dragged yourself out the bed and to the shower. You looked at yourself in the mirror to take the make-up off and you saw how bad you looked.  
After the shower you went to the kitchen to eat something and you found Noora talking with your mom in a hushed tone. When they noticed you, they stopped and smiled unnaturally.  
“Hey honey, you’re awake! Are you feeling better already?” your mom asked gaining only a shake of your head as an answer.  
“Do you want something to eat? There is some chicken” You nodded and took a seat at the table.  
“Noora stopped by to bring you your coat. She said you forgot it yesterday at the party” she continued, standing to heat your chicken.  
“Yeah, there is phone and keys, everything” Noora added cautiously. “Thanks” you said simply.  
“You... you will find some calls from me and the girls, we looked for you before understanding you were gone forgetting the coat” she informed you, looking at you worried.  
You rubbed your face with your hands and nodded. “Thank you” you repeated.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” she said caressing your arm lightly.  
You shrugged. “I think I got sick because I forgot the coat.”  
“Okay but why did you forget it?” Noora knew you better that anyone else, she knew you didn’t just forget your things around.  
“I was tired?”  
“Okay...” she said unconvinced. “So... do you think you will come to school tomorrow?”  
“No, I don’t think so, I feel very bad and tired.”  
She nodded, still sceptical. “Okay, so I will tell the girls to drop by, they were very worried.” You shook your head before she could even finish. “You can tell them I’m just sick and that I will be better soon and we will see at school after the winter break” you instructed. “Oh... and please, give them my presents” you added getting up to fetch the presents you had already wrapped for the girls, William and Chris. “I put the names on them so it won’t be a problem understanding which belongs to each one of you” you explained coming back with a bag, interrupting a silent exchange between your mom and Noora.  
“Okay” Noora got up and took the bag. “So... if you feel any better by Friday you could come to the Christmas party” she said smiling encouraging. You nodded. “Yeah, sure, I will let you know if I feel better”

Next afternoon she was back again.  
“So, I gave your presents to everyone and I told them you will come back after the winter break. They were sad but they wish you a Merry Christmas and they were happy for the presents, the girls wrote on the group to thank you, didn’t you see?” she said throwing herself on your bed next to you.  
You shook your head. “I think my phone is still in the coat, I forgot to charge it, it’s probably dead.”  
“Anyway, Chris seemed surprised when I gave him your present, but you said he already knew, so I didn’t get the reason for his surprise” she continued, looking at you subtly, searching for a reaction which didn’t arrive. She paused.  
“Who do you hate the most?” she asked seemingly out of the blue. “What?” You were confused.  
“Do you hate more Chris or Eva?”  
“Why should I hate them?”  
She sighed. “When I asked William why Chris was so surprised by the present, he said he wasn’t sure but he probably didn’t expect to receive a present from you after avoiding you all day” she explained patiently. “Do you want to know why he was avoiding you?” she asked hoping again for some kind of reaction.  
“Oh, he was? I didn’t notice” you said nonchalantly. She looked at you with a raised eyebrow, clearly not believing you. “What?”  
“He was avoiding you because one of the Penetrators, I don’t remember his name, told him that he heard you say that he is only interested in sex and that he would never change for you” she continued.  
“This makes no sense. Anyway, he proved me right at the party” you said suddenly dropping the pretence.  
“He was hurt!” she retorted.  
“Are you defending him?” you asked looking hurt at her. “He kissed Eva and two other girls at the party. I don’t mind who he fucks and makes out with but he can’t act all hurt when I only said the truth.”  
She sighed. “He has feelings for you” she stated.  
“He doesn’t” you said stubbornly. “If he did, he wouldn’t have kissed those girls, he would have told me what he felt.”  
“Would have you believed him?” she asked. “... Probably not” you confessed after a hesitation.  
“Will you come to school tomorrow?”  
You shook your head.  
“At the Christmas party, at least?” she almost begged you, but again you shook your head.

The next evening she was again in your room, ready for the party, still trying to convince you to go with her, she even had Sana texting you. She always had good arguments but even those weren’t enough this time.  
Your dad came to your room to inform you that he and your mom were leaving for dinner with some friends and kissed you on the forehead wishing you and Noora a good night. Then your mom came as well to say goodbye. She exchanged a look with Noora. “It doesn’t matter how you look at her, I won’t go at that party, mom” you said annoyed.  
“Oh come on! What will you do here all alone for the rest of the evening?” Noora asked, after your mom had left. “I will read a book” you said shrugging, earning an eye roll from her.

Not ten minutes later she left your house, heading to the party, disappointed that she wasn’t able to convince you. She knew how much you loved Christmas and this party. When she arrived, she had no problem finding William who was talking with Chris. “Is she here?” he asked as soon as she saw her. She shook her head.  
“You said you would convince her!”  
“I tried, I swear I tried but she was inflexible” she said feeling sorry.  
“We tried everything possible” Sana agreed, joining them.  
“You should go to her house” William suggested putting an arm around Noora’s shoulders.  
“She will never open” his friend protested.  
“Noora can text her saying she is there because she forgot something, so she will open” Sana said shrugging.  
“Would you?” Chris asked Noora who nodded. “Sure, just tell me when you’re there”

You were watching a film when you received a message. Your phone laid on the coffee table in front of the sofa. You had charged it after Noora had left but you had ignored all the messages anyway. You glanced at it and furrowed confused seeing the sender. You unblocked your phone and read the message.

From William:  
Hey, it’s Noora, I forgot my phone at yours, so I came back, can you open, please?

You shook your head and quickly typed an affirmative answer. You got up and went to open. While waiting her, you looked around to see if you could find her phone but it was nowhere.  
“I can’t find it” you said hearing footsteps approaching and the door closing. You turned and you found Chris standing there.  
“What are you doing here?” you asked cold.  
“I need to talk to you” he said attempting a couple of steps.  
“We don’t have anything to talk about, leave” you replied firmly, pushing him towards the door.  
“Please, just listen to me” he said, resisting. “Let me explain.”  
Accepting the fact that you couldn’t move him from the spot, you gave up. “Fine, I’m listening!” you said throwing up your arms and going back to the couch, followed by him.  
“I’ve been an asshole” he began. “I’m sorry I ignored you and I’m sorry I hurt you doing such a stupid thing at the party... I... I kind of wanted you to feel like I felt.” You open your mouth to say something but he held out his hands in front of you. “Let me finish please.” You sighed and nodded.  
“It was wrong and I regretted it as soon as I understood how much I hurt you but... I was hurt myself. You said that for me it will always be only sex without feelings and... and that you didn’t want to fall for me, but I had already fallen so hard for you... So when Julian told me what he had heard, I... I just stopped thinking and I did some stupid shit” he continued. “So, I know it doesn’t justify what I have done... but...” he hesitated. He wasn’t used to talk so openly about his feelings but he knew that if he wanted to have a chance with you, he had to be completely sincere. “I love you and, please, just give me a chance to demonstrate it, to make it right” he concluded looking at you. You had tried to not showing your emotions for the whole discourse, but sometimes you had failed, rolling your eyes or lowering them to hide how hurt you were.  
“Why didn’t you just tell me?” you whispered raising your gaze to meet his.  
“For the same reason you didn’t: I thought you didn’t like me” he said shrugging looking intensely back at you. “Especially because you had seen more than most people about me and I didn’t know if you liked it” he added biting his lip nervously making you lose focus.  
“How is it possible to not like you, Christoffer Schistad?” you asked shaking your head and looking him in the eyes. “Those thing I saw, are the best part of you. That’s the part that made me fall for you, because I had already fallen when I said those things but... I was scared you would hurt me and... and at the party you proved me right and... and...” You took a deep breath. “And I was so angry with myself for believing there could be something between us, something real, not something I had imagined” you explained feeling like you couldn’t hold it back anymore.  
“There is, I swear there is” he said taking your hands with his own. “I... I understand if you don’t want to stay with me because you think I will hurt you, but please, give me the chance to make it right” he continued caressing your hands. You looked at them and bit your lip uncertain, then you raised your head and nodded. “Okay, you have one chance only, if you fuck it up it’s over, and if you cheat on me, I will cut your balls and I will hang them to the tree next year” you said trying to hold back a smile and sound serious. He snorted and nodded. “I won’t waste it, I swear” he said before leaning in and kissing you slowly and lovingly. You kissed him back and smiled on his lips.  
He pulled back for a moment. “Can I know what the present is now?” he asked smiling amusedly.  
“I’m surprised you didn’t open it yet” you commented.  
“I’ve been a good boy and waited.”  
“Then you can be a good boy for a little longer and wait till Christmas to open it” you replied caressing his cheek and kissing him again.  
“If you give me such a wonderful distraction I could even forget about it...” he said between kisses, making you smile once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Spettrocoli  
> Twitter: Spettrocoli


End file.
